Redemption
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: After all is said and done, Cloud finds happiness with Reno. But ghosts are ghosts because they never go away, and Cloud has to deal with the one he could never forget. YAOI CloudReno with some SephCloud Rated for later chapters


**A/N:** Hi there everybody. This is Crimson Vixen back from the dead. Now before anyones heads start to roll (namely, mine) I just wanna give you all another heads up that none of my others stories are dead yet! So stay hopeful! They're still coming along, just really slow, but they are in the works!

In the meantime, I decided to give Cloud and Reno a go, since I love them both to pieces.. Ahem, right, so, try to give me a break, it's my first attempt at CloudReno as well as my first attempt at the ff7 fandom.

Uhmm lets see... Before we get rollin' I wanted to thank meh yaoi buddy Primusgal for introducing me to the final fantasy VII world and poisoning my mind with it. Also wanna give a shout out to my girl Demz, who more or less bribed me to post this with her juicy writing, heh.. So Primusgal thanks bunches for loading me up on the fandom and feeing me all sorts of yummy things to read and look at. I hope I got these guys in character enough for you, 'coz I'd hate to screw them up.. And Demz, I can only hope that I wrote these two well enough to give you an idea what your getting yourself into. This is the Cleno from my point of veiw, souuuu I'm praying that I did this right, writing them from the way I see them.. Aaaannd to everyone else that doesn't understand what I'm babbling about, sorry!

Lets see... oh yeah! And please oh please be kind enough to read and review.. You have no idea how much they mean to me and how much they help me. I've become so much better as a writer because of them, and it's always nice to know that people are looking at my work. So please leave a review, it would make me so happy.

With all of that out of the way...

**Warnings:** Rated for later chapters. Swearing, yaoi, all that good stuffs. **_Attention! If you do not like yaoi, aka boy on boy, then do not read!_**

**--**

* * *

**Redemption**

_a Final Fantasy VII fiction by your beloved Crimson Vixen_

Cloud **X** Reno

* * *

**--**

**Prologue - Sweet Infidelity**

**--**

* * *

--

He had never shut a door so tenderly before in all of his life; at least as far as he remembered. Reno perked his ears for the soft click of the well crafted door before letting his boney fingers slide gracefully off the handle, his curiously green colored orbs resting on the bed, or rather to the figure that sat upon it. There was something careful about his steps, as though trying to be very cautious, yet very deliberate.

"You know," he half drawled in a way that was common for him, a familiar smirk playing at his lips. "If anyone ever found out about this, they might get the wrong idea. About us, I mean."

A spiky golden head rose sharply, but not harshly, deep whirlpools of mako-blue glistening in the dim light of the tiny space. Vibrant blonde hair forged a beautiful contrast to the darkened room; a cheap but quaint little inn, and tonight, either man's only temporary sanctuary. Cloud did not smile, only let a twitch of his lips turn slightly upwards.

"Don't want anyone to know about your preferences?"

Reno frowned, half feigning hurt with a slight pout. If someone were to walk in on them, or should even see them together, everything would be blown. Because that 'wrong idea' that they would be getting… would be, in fact, so very true.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

The fiery-haired youth raised his hands to fiddle with the beloved goggles that nestled atop his head, to either adjust them or take them off. He felt a slight tug on his shirt however,and glanced at the blonde settled neatly on the bed, his knees bent over the side of the mattress. Two large eyes peered back up at his, pleading and demanding at the same time. Reno blinked at him, his enemy, and his dirty little secret.

"You're worried about getting caught."

"I'm worried about losing my job."

Cloud mentally questioned this response as Reno's head turned to the side to look at the plain floors, but was quick to shake it off. Even with those words floating out of Reno's mouth and hovering about in the thin air, he started to remove his jacket, shedding it effectively and dropping it to the carpet. Cloud gave a single nod, however, understanding that this man's position was a hard earned one; one that was probably just as hard to keep and live up to, leaving him with nothing should he ever lose that rank. And yet, here they were, taking chances with both of their futures.

"I'm a Turk," Reno said bluntly as he pulled at the collar of his shirt, twisting his neck as if trying to allow easier breathing. Cloud reached behind the ShinRa employee's head to fiddle with his hair tie as Reno, in turn, placed his lanky hands on Cloud's broad shoulders, settling himself comfortably on the ex-mercenary's lap.

Quickly but softly, Cloud removed his own clothing, exposing his bare milky chest to the Turk, who was only semi aware of skilled swordsmen fingers tampering with the hem of his pants, his zipper, his belt.

"Aaa, you're a real tease, yo…" Reno breathed heavily, his head rolling back smoothly as the blonde's fingertips grazed along his skin every now and again.

"I'm taking a risk too, you know," Cloud mentioned idly, fingers finally succeeding in unbuckling the redhead's belt. "Do you have any idea how wrong this is?"

"I do," Reno quickly responded in a serious tone that temporarily marred his features as well as his voice, as if he were thinking similar things. Then he spoke almost proudly; "But the life of a Turk is full of risks. I'm sure that the same can be said on your end of things."

Cloud's mouth cemented itself into a somewhat grim line. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he have what he wanted… just, this, once..? Without consequences.

He knew what was _wrong_, but he knew what _felt_ right, and he thought this over and over again as he brushed his knuckles along Reno's cheek bone warmly, every now and again flicking away mutinous strands of hair that refused to leave the Turk's flushed face.

"I'm tired," the blonde voiced, and his partner's eyes flicked open, one darkly colored brow questioningly arched. Cloud continued gliding his hand along those fair cheeks, careful of the scars that artistically accented his features, curving elegantly just below his jade irises, touching them with a much gentler caress. "Tired of meeting like this. Of keeping this all a secret…"

Reno sighed thoughtfully, but kept his cocky expression firm, a slightly lopsidedgrin twisting its way to his mouth. "You know we can't. I'm supposed to be trying to stop you, yo…"

The tiniest of smirks entwined itself into Cloud's full lips, a rare, playful one. "You haven't yet," he reminded him, frowning afterwards at the mortified look that crossed Reno's face.

"I can't."

He couldn't, and Cloud knew that. Every confrontation that occurred, no matter how much it was avoided, ended the same way. AVALANCH was never stopped, _Cloud_ was never stopped, and Reno could never bring himself to kill Cloud or his company like he was ordered to. It just… wasn't possible.

And Cloud was nearly taken aback by the regretful if not ashamed look Reno was making. He understood the other boys frustration as well as he understood his own; the struggle of job versus interest, and knew very well the messy conflict it could cause. Reno's head bowed unceremoniously now; good thing's never did last forever did they?

Cloud's eyes widened a bit when a tuft of red, unruly hair nestled into the crook of his neck. It was unexpected, especially coming from Reno, and it left the blonde confused. So he did what he always did when he wasn't sure which action to take… he followed his instincts, and they told him to lay back onto the bed, pulling Reno along with him. The Turk's tail of hair folded over his shoulder and coiled atop Cloud's chest.

The ex-mercenary grabbed hold of the thick goggles that layhalf burried onReno's head, sliding them off idly, handling them as if they were as fragile as their circumstances. A few wisps of crimson hair swayed softly between them, ghost-touching Cloud's nose and forehead. Headgear set aside, Cloud stroked Reno's bangs with childlike fascination. Smelling the light scent of whisky, smoke, and some other sweet fragrance he could not place, he let the sensation shoot through his nose and toy with his mind.

With another inhale, Cloud grasped the other man's shoulders and rolled along the bed one time, pinning the redhead underneath him. Green eyes widened in surprised but quickly regained their composure; reflex. Turks were supposed to be ready for anything.

Yet Reno still whimpered happily when Cloud brought his lips down to capture his own, suckling _just right_ on his lower lip and running his tongue in _that way _across them teasingly. Reno's thick lashes flurried shut, his body quivering in his sudden rush. His arms stiffened, palms faced down so his fingers could clamp onto the sheets, a tickling throb forming just below his belly. The Turk moaned through his fine nose when he felt Cloud's hand on his chest; specifically, trying to unbutton his shirt.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, the picture of innocence. The boy always looked so naïve. But then again, Reno pondered to himself, so did he. Who knew Cloud could handle another human being in such a fashion?

He kept his eyes closed but he could picture Cloud's body, just like he remembered it from all of their secret get-togethers. Honest-to-Shiva perfect in every way, with the build of a real man and strangely attractive curves of a woman. Feathery fair colored hair, flawless complexion… a body that reeked of sin, temping as it was beautiful.

Growing frustrated at the troublesome buttons and not caring anymore what Reno would say afterwards, Cloud broke the kiss and took hold of Reno's shirt with both hands, ripping it open and exposing the Turk's chest and abdomen. Buttons flew in random directions and Reno made a distraught face. He really liked that shirt.

But Cloud didn't notice, or he didn't care; he was too busy looking over the rest of him.

The boy's body was rebellious, much like the redhead himself, smooth and strong like a fighter should be. Light abs, not too dominate, an alarmingly thin waist, a stream of lava hair topped with a brash sneer… Tiny cuts and scars appeared sporadically along his tender skin, but Cloud thought they were beautiful anyway; proof of his success and suffering.

Cloud hummed in satisfaction; no matter how many times they did this, Reno's body always seemed so fresh and new. Ready and willing. Exciting.

"Cloud…" Reno's voice was strained like it was eager, lost in his own breath. The blonde's first name rolled off of his tongue naturally; Cloud was just disappointed that the only time he could hear it in the redhead's voice was when they were alone like this. Away from people and cards they were dealt.

The spiky haired youth was tired of being manipulated and controlled; he hated the way the tide was pulling him and the way he had no say in the matter. It was such a weak feeling and it enveloped him, backing him into a corner, forcing him to take the path that everyone else had already chosen for him. It had always been like that.

His nails scraped carefully along Reno's scalp as he ran his hands through the mess of red hair, making the Turk moan in something that sounded close to a 'yo' although Cloud couldn't be too sure. So this was a nice feeling; the satisfaction that _this_ was _his_ choice. And that those sounds and reactions that Reno was making… they were happening because of _him_.

Tonight, he was no longer any mans possession; _he _was the one who owned. And Reno seemed to be ok with that. After all, the ShinRa spy obviously knew how to handle himself, yet allowed Cloud to manage him in any way he saw fit. Totally submissive and disposed.

Control. Cloud didn't relish in it, but he did enjoy it. And in no way did he feel the need to boast that power. He knew all too well what it felt like to be on the other end of it.

Reno tucked the back of his head into the pillow, exposing more of the tender white flesh of his neck. There was no need for hesitation, Cloud took the invitation and dove in, lips planting tiny chaste kisses wherever they pleased.

Then he paused, eyes sharpening in a sudden thought. Cloud could recall himself in past experiences, either too afraid or too obediently passive to voice how small he had felt in those situations. How he felt so…

"Reno…?" Cloud's voice was meeker than he would have liked, and it worried the redhead too. He could see it when Reno looked back at him with those green orbs, materia colored. "You don't feel… _used_… do you?"

Reno sighed softly, visibly relaxing a bit. Cloud felt a bit more calmed when that ever-gleaming smile swept over the other man's cocky face. But that calmness slowly started to fade when Reno didn't say anything, and Cloud thought he might have seen that smile falter for a fraction of a second. Green, cat-like eyes diminished considerably, brows barely creasing his forehead. He head swayed to the side, averting his eyes away to look at the plain colored wall instead.

He spoke bitterly, with a scary hint of fondness, forcing a quick airy laugh afterwards.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Cloud was silenced by the thickness of the room, heavy like Reno's eyes just then. But the man underneath him met his gaze again, and Reno raised lithe fingers to brush at Cloud's locks.

"How many times have we done this?" Reno sighed soothingly, in more of a statement than a question. "If I didn't want this, would I come back for more?"

Reno's long legs shifted slightly, and soon they had freed themselves from underneath their bodies, instead wrapping securely around Cloud's slim waist. His arms followed suit, snaking around the ex-mercenary's neck.

And in a sudden burst of passion and energy, and a renewed lust for the man swathed around him, the blonde threw Reno's arms off of him, causing them to smash into the dim, flickering lamp on the nightstand. The light went crashing to the floor in a shatter and the room blinked black, leaving the two boys in an even greater darkness. Cloud didn't care; he knew where Reno was, could sense him, and pinned the redhead's palms to the bed over his precious head, leaving the man's lips open and ready for the taking. As if there was no time to think, and Cloud didn't really even leave time for such a suddenly meaningless thing, he devoured Reno's lips with his eager mouth, tongue swirling and heart pounding drums in his head.

Reno, so overcome and overwhelmed, lost feeling in his legs and let them slide off of Cloud's body and plop lazily back onto the bed, knees bent and cradling Cloud between them. The usually brooding young man was rough but so very gentle in his movements, leaving Reno frozen in pleasure, eyes refusing to open. His breaths matched his partner's, his heartbeat thumping for every one that Cloud's missed.

Reno hiccupped and Cloud hummed something incoherent into the boy's mouth, never giving him room to catch his breath until thekiss was broken, and their eyes locked dangerously, both glinting something mischievous.

Belt already removed, it wasn't hard for Cloud to slither his skilled hand down Reno's pants, finding what he wanted right away and wrapping his fingers around it. The Turk's breath hitched lustfully, and Cloud gripped harder, but not cruelly. Never cruelly. His eyes pinched shut in painful pleasure and his mouth gaped open in a strained breath. The sound made Cloud's own pants tighten, and he prodded his pelvis at Reno's, hinting.

The redheaded emissary kept his eyes closed, his raspy panting steadily growing, hands automatically finding the hem of Cloud's trousers, effectively unfastening them and pulling them down as far as his position would allow him to reach. Cloud moved his hands up to take a hold of Reno's on either side of his head.

A breeze licked at Cloud's throbbing manhood, burning something fierce as the blond expressed his growing need in a strangled, throaty exclamation, a loud desire and a silent plea. A plea that Reno understood well, by now able to translate the things that Cloud did or sounded.

Practically frothing, Cloud took a fleeting moment to remove his pants completely, before resuming his place. His hands dove back to Reno's waiting palms – open and expecting – right where he left them. Obedient and loyal, something that Cloud never expected from the man when he first met him. Their fingers laced, and their eyes closed.

Cloud lightly gnawed at Reno's already swollen lower lip, bringing his hips further down to mesh with Reno's. His brows furrowed at the odd feeling of fabric instead of the silky skin he was aiming for, and he suddenly remembered that although loosened, Reno's pants were still in tact.

That could be a problem.

The growl that emitted from Cloud's throat was near inaudible, but Reno could still feel it vibrate through him, as well as the harder chomps of nuisance upon his unsuspecting ear. Mumbling something against Cloud's lips, he tried to speak.

"Mmm…" he drawled rather smoothly when Cloud finally pulled away, head cocked cutely to the side. Half his expression wondered, the other pleaded he did nothing wrong.

"If they bother you so much…" Reno breathed huskily, eying his pants and Cloud's thriving length that hovered just over them, fading off and leaving the proposal unfinished. Cloud gave a terse nod of the head, the tersest, and tore away a second time.

Hurriedly he ripped Reno's pants and boxers off in one pull and flung them to the side with such force, the redhead slid further down on the bed, jumping right back on top of his partner once he'd done so. Reno snickered, an attractively humorous sound with a sly grin, as always.

"You can be such an animal…"

If there was more to that statement, it never had the chance to be heard, for Cloud quickly slid his calloused digits through Reno's soft hair, seizing his head firmly and thrusting his tongue into the cavern that rested between his lips.

His own fevered lips grew indecisive and quickly ran across the length of Reno's cheek to his ear, teasing the lobe and nibbling on the shell. Reno, hands finally free and itching to do something besides nothing, gripped at Cloud's hips.

He continued to nip and tug at Reno's innocent ear until he felt no need to swell it up further. His hands relaxed, resting his elbows on the matress and again cupping his hands onto either side of the redhead's scalp, noses just out of reach of the other. Together they took a moment to soak in the features that on a daily basis were ignored under normal inspection.

For instance, Cloud's eyes were the bluest eyes Reno had ever set sights on. They would glow and shimmer, yes, but when he looked close enough, the mixture of blues were actually animated, and melding into one another and curling like clouds of dust would. A tiny faded mark rested almost invisibly atop his left brow, almost blending in completely with the rest of the blonde's skin tone.

And Reno's eyes were speckled with darker hues of green, splattered among the jade like spilt paint. And in moments of confusion or deep thought, such as the case was now, his eyes narrowed and broadened, and his nostrils flared ever so slightly. Cloud had to chuckle to himself; his lover was almost always animated…

His assessment whole, Cloud took note that Reno looked very, very deep in thought.

"Reno," Cloud voiced, soft and firm. "What?"

"What, 'what'?" he blinked, eyes fluttering wider like he was coming out of a trance. "Oh… Just thinking."

The other pressed the question with just a subconscious bat of his lashes..

"Just about the shit we're getting ourselves into."

"They won't catch us."

And to prove this point, Cloud sealed his words in the form of a kiss atop Reno's worried head. But that head shook, no.

"You don't need to be seen to be caught. And you don't need to be caught to be suspicious."

Cloud stared, knowing. Going back to his friends with a hickey, his hair all mussed and his walk stiff, lips puffed to a slightly larger size, they were bound to notice. Tifa would _surely_ notice, especially since it would not be the first time… The same rules applied to Reno; going back to the Turks with similar evidence, they'd be on him like a hawk. It didn't help things that they were supposed to be enemies…

"Leave the worrying to me," Cloud tried to joke, regardless of his expertise, or lack thereof, in that area. This seemed to work well, however, for the both of them. Reno smiled, and Cloud smiled because of that.

"You look good when you smile," Reno declared, flashing his own pearly whites. "You should do it more often."

Cloud's grin lessened to a hardly noticeable trace of happiness as he let his hand roam to Reno's neck, trailing his collarbone before heading down passed his chest, his light abs, to the sensitive flesh just below his navel. Reno shuddered violently as Cloud pressed a warm open palm to his bare skin. Oh, how he loved belly rubs.

Wanting to play at least some small role and knowing that Cloud would have no issues granting this luxury, his own hands rubbed at the swordsman's knotted lower back. It tensed and relaxed and rippled under his touch in a satisfying way. He was alertly aware of Cloud's body and what it was doing, what it wanted, and his sensation bubbled over and surged, his frame wracking and reacting to the knowledge.

To relieve himself of the remaining chill and the goose-bump-inducing shake, Reno rolled along the bed with Cloud, left then right again, ending up in their prior positions. The only differences were that the blankets had miraculously clung to them and their lightly slicked bodies, covering Cloud and draping over Reno. That and Reno's hair tie had become missing in action, leaving his messy fire red hair cascading over the pillows.

Cloud couldn't help himself anymore. He wondered to himself what he was thinking or why because staring down at Reno's glossy body, his tongue darted out and ran up the bridge of the Turk's nose. It caught them both off-guard, but neither complained.

There was a brief moment of sadness that flicked behind Cloud's mako-gaze, but Reno caught it in an instant. He knew a frustrated Cloud when he saw one, he had seen it often, but he was just as aggravated.

Because circumstances sucked. Bad.

Every once and a while, just thinking about them led to a faint hopelessness that the both of them could never fully grasp.

Reno wheezed; Cloud had once again taken hold of his shaft, possessive as it was ample. Reno's fingers curled reflexively, nails dragging along Cloud's skin, but not in a harmful way, head lolling in whatever direction gravity pulled it.

Cloud gritted his teeth, clawing his way up to Reno's boney shoulders, digging his hands into them and pulling the boy up with him. On their feet, Cloud spun one time, two times with Reno, the sheets flowing behind them like a shadow before floating to the floor.

In a strange slowed moment, Cloud let his back inch towards the corner wall, Reno still in his hold. The redhead gracefully dipped down to his knees, hands soothingly cradled in Cloud's pale hips. Their eyes locked momentarily before Reno swooped in and took the blonde in his mouth. It was such a familiar yet foreign feeling, just like always, and Cloud huffed shortly, looping his arms lazily around Reno's neck. His head swayed randomly, letting himself drown in the heated sensation.

Reno's tongue worked admirably well and even, wonderfully providing Cloud with what he needed. The ex-mercenary moaned eagerly, hands massaging the redhead's neck artfully as he concentrated on the rising tickle shooting through his body.

"Reno…" Cloud warned, and the Turk let Cloud slip out of his mouth. He stood, petting the breathless blonde that slumped heavily and blissfully into the corner, sweating and pumping. At last his climax came and he released onto the cheep carpeting.

Reno scoffed; it wasn't _their_ bedroom…

He was scratching behind his ear and staring down at the mess awkwardly when Cloud grabbed at his shoulders and carefully led him back to the mattress, laying him down on his back and sitting over the fiery haired boy's stomach.

Reno had to laugh to himself; Cloud could be such a random, quick, spontaneous lover.

"Are you ready?"

Apprehensive glance.

"Always am."

Humorous grin.

Cloud dived in for a quick peck on the lips before lifting himself up and over Reno.

Never a patient man, nor the type to do nothing about it, Reno did not wait for Cloud to make the initiative. He slowly spread his milky white legs wide, knees bent and heels planted softly on the bed. Cloud always wondered how someone as stubborn and swaggering as Reno was so able to put himself into such a vulnerable position, knowing that it was as such. Wanting it, even.

But Cloud knew that his partner was the kind of person that, once his mind was made, it was practically set in stone. The Turk was just that way, and Cloud found that attribute to be admirable. He put his hands on Reno's gangly knees and pulled himself closer.

"Alright," the blonde whispered to himself, grasping Reno's profound hips and readying himself, trying to remind himself; they'd done this before. Many times. Pale soft fingers floated over the redhead's most private areas, teasingly sliding them along his crotch before taking a hold of it.

"Damn…" Reno hissed through his animal-like teeth. "Just… _do_ me already-!"

Cloud's eyes flicked with humor, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid Turk' as he positioned himself over the other boy. Reno's dark, thick lashes flinched and his heart pulsed immensely.

The blonde ex-soldier had finally entered into him; carefully, sweetly even. He took his time gaining speed pumping and thrusting. The look on Reno's face was that of utter bliss, and Cloud could never stop musing how quiet the man was in bed half of the time, almost contradicting his usual behavior. His mouth opened anyway, in what should have been a scream but burst out into heavy panting instead, arching off the bed to push himself further into Cloud.

His body was slick, and it was hard to keep a hold on him while he worked, hands sliding and re-grasping what they could. He eventually settled on planting his palms just on either side of Reno's reclining head for the umpteenth time that night; perhaps it was his favorite place to settle them for some strange sentimental reason, eyes locking onto his lover's face.

"Reno..?"

"Mmm'yo…?"

"Reno…"

That was his warning as he penetrated again, easier this time.

Grinding, meshing, Cloud caused enough friction to compel Reno to whine, though it was so soft that the redhead himself probably didn't even notice it. He could feel Reno's hands starting to fondle and grope him out of reaction, his body tensing underneath him. Cloud reluctantly slowed, taking himself out of Reno and stroking the dampened crimson locks that clung to his lustrous face.

"You're exhausted."

"So are you."

Truth be told, both looked ready to collapse. Cloud's body was getting heavier by the minute and was finding it harder to hold himself up, while Reno simply slumped lazily, becoming dead weight on the mattress. With a giant breath Cloud sagged forward onto the bed next to him, arm draped over the Turk's chest.

"Oi, don't fall asleep," Reno growled, making a strange face and half-heartedly pushing Cloud away. The blonde responded, though the words were incoherent, lost inside the soft material of the bed. His arm held onto Reno's torso tighter, and the redhead ceased his attempts to rid himself of the other man.

"You're real annoying sometimes, you know that?" He muttered quietly, and Cloud simply nuzzled into him further.

"We can't fall asleep," Reno repeated, but as he spoke his own eyes were closing. The room was painted with comforting blues and grays now that his eyes had time to adjust, and Cloud's body was warm, his hold protective. Something about it was just too perfect and inviting, and he wasn't ready to leave it just yet. His lids felt like anchors, and finally sealed shut, the already dark room going pitch black as he drifted off, a blonde warrior at his side.

When he opened his eyes again, he realized three things. One was that he had fallen asleep. _Damn!_

The second was Cloud, still in the same position he was in before and sleeping soundly, arm still adorned over his own frame. The tiniest of smiles was tugging at the blonde's lips as he slept, at peace at least in his dreams.

And the third… was that the sun was just about to rise.

"_Shit!_"

Reno jerked up into a sitting position, jolting Cloud awake in the process. He kicked the covers away and scrambled off the bed. How could he let himself fall asleep like that? Sleeping in… letting himself get distracted like that… Bad. Very bad.

"Wh-what's going on?" The ex-mercenary questioned, still in his morning wake, palm digging into his weary eyes.

"What do you think happened," Reno seethed, more to himself as he hopped on one foot to get his pants back on. "We got comfy. We fell asleep and now its morning."

Simple.

Cloud's eyes widened considerably at this truth but remained in bed under the warm covers. His ears twitched as he listened to Reno rant, voice short and quick, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Your friends are going to get worried about you; they never seem to do anything else."

He blinked heavily and watched Reno dress, quicker than he had ever seen a man dress before, until he was in his normal Turk attire. Wrinkled trousers, cozy unchecked shirt with newly misplaced buttons, and a sloppy unzipped overcoat. He wondered over to the doorway and shuffled his feet into his shoes before he looked back at the figure still on the bed. His eyes softened a bit.

"And I got to get back," he mono-toned, opening the door and stopping in the middle of the doorframe, hand resting on the wood and weight pushed onto one leg. He could sense Cloud watching him with wistful eyes, though he never turned to acknowledge it. He cleared his throat, readying himself for his other role.

"I'm sorry," Cloud muttered quietly.

"Don't think too much of it. It was my fault as much as it was yours. So I guess…" he took a breath as he fixed his hair, "Till the next time we meet… Strife…"

And Cloud Strife was left alone with nothing but his solitude.

**

* * *

**

**--**

**TBC**

**--**

* * *


End file.
